A fabric forming the awning is designed to be wound onto a tube called the roller tube, the rotation of the latter being produced either by means of an electromechanical actuator or thanks to a manual operation device or a handle.
Tubular actuators are very commonly used for these automatic operations. They are located inside the roller tube and enable the fabric of the awning to be unwound or wound without particular effort. In addition, associated with automation or sensors, the operation of the awning may be remotely carried out, without the need for user intervention (for example, automatic unwinding in the presence of sun to protect both the terrace or the windows from too much heating in summer, automatic winding in the event of wind to protect the awning itself).
Electromechanical actuators are generally connected to the mains for their power supply. To provide for the event of urgent use in case of a power cut, some versions are proposed with an emergency control. The actuator then combines the automatic and manual functions.
For the operation of the actuator it is preferable that the latter knows the extension position of the awning, especially in order to manage the particular operations over different zones of the travel: arrival at the upper stop, arrival at the low point, locking zone of the extension arm of the awning.